Grand Theft Auto - Mitakihara
by MadBomberMatt
Summary: "I returned to Mitakihara after having given up on looking for the Triad leader known as Mark Xuanlong... He wasn't in the U.S.; not in Los Santos, Liberty City, Vice City or Las Venturas... I thought that when I returned that nothing would happen. Turns out I was wrong..."
1. Chapter 1 A City of Dreams

**Chapter 1 A City of Dreams**

-as Matt is on the plane flying to Mitakihara, he listens to a voice recording that was sent to him-

Sayaka: -recording- hey Matt, it's me Sayaka. I'm really happy that you are coming to Mitakihara. Anyway, once you do come over on December 19 please meet me near the entrance of Terminal 1. I will be there in a rental car, a red Honda Fit. Please be sure to check the terminal for the car, okay? Anyway, see you later cousin! I hope to see you there! And please, I hope you enjoy living in the city! -recording ends-

Matt: oh trust me, cus. I really am going to have one hell of a time here at Mitakihara -the plane arrives at the Mitakihara Internation Airport, landing on the runway. After a while, Matt gets through customs and reaches the terminal; Sayaka is seen holding a sign that says マット川崎 (Matt Kawasaki)- hey! -waves at Sayaka-

Sayaka: hey Matt! -she runs to him and hugs him tightly- it's been a while!

Matt: it sure has! -laughs, hugging her- it's been 5 years since our last meet! Man, look at you! You look like a model already! -pats her head-

Sayaka: hey, don't embarrass me like that! -laughs, hugging him still- anyway, let's go to my house?

Matt: of course. I wanna see what your crib looks like -they go to the car-

Sayaka: don't worry, you will get used to what the crib looks like. May look like crap to you, may look nice. But you have been in America for so long; I don't think you will know the difference -laughs-

Matt: trust me; I remember my home city very well. -they reach the car and enter, Sayaka in the driver seat and Matt in the passenger seat- I just hope that this place isn't like Liberty City or Los Santos. God are those places shitholes.

Sayaka: oh? How so? -she starts the car up and starts to drive-

Matt: can't go through a day without having some stupid American driving like a hoodlum. They make stereotypes on Japanese being shitty drivers; they have to take a damn good look at themselves.

Sayaka: tell me about it -laughs- just the other day, me and my friends saw several American drivers and man were they driving like madmen!

Matt: that reminds me; I heard rumors of your driving. You better keep it all to yourself.

Sayaka: hey! I got better at driving!

Matt: how much better; to the point that you finally stopped hitting the pedestrians?

Sayaka: I never hit anyone with the car! Stop saying that I'm a bad driver!

Matt: I didn't say you were a bad driver… I was simply saying that you were hitting pedestrians.

Sayaka: that's technically calling me a bad driver! -she hits Matt on the shoulder as she drives-

Matt: ow! That fuckin' hurt!

Sayaka: you deserved it for making fun of my driving you asshole -they reach the town area, Matt looking around-

Matt: wow… looks like the place got a little bit more redecorating. Place looks like paradise, a city that I would live in for a lifetime.

Sayaka: a whole lot better than Liberty City?

Matt: a whole lot better than Liberty City and Los Santos combined, not to mention Las Venturas or Vice City.

Sayaka: you went to 4 different cities during your stay in America?

Matt: yep, 4 different cities and 1 county and that county being Blaine County.

Sayaka: I see -they reach her apartment- well, here it is. Let's get you unpacked and get you ready for your new life here in Mitakihara.

Matt: alright then -as the car gets parked, Matt starts to get the suitcases out from the trunk of the Honda- by the way, I got you a little souvenir from my time down at Liberty City.

Sayaka: really? What is it? -curious-

Matt: -hands her a shirt of the Statue of Happiness- you said you wanted a souvenir from Lady Happiness, so I got you one -laughs- and I got myself a souvenir from the Alderney Correctional Facility.

Sayaka: eh!?

Matt: don't worry -he shows her a picture of him and several security guards- what did you think I was about to say? That I robbed a bank or something?

Sayaka: well, yeah… after saying that you got a souvenir from the Alderney Correctional Facility…

Matt: haha! Tricked you for the first time in a while! -laughs at Sayaka-

Sayaka: you better take that back you asshole! -she grabs Matt by the collar of his shirt-

Matt: okay, okay! I'm sorry!

Sayaka: oh yeah, don't you have stuff coming in?

Matt: no I don't, actually. Sold almost everything before I came

Sayaka: eh!? Really!?

Matt: yep. Gonna start fresh no American dirt on my hands.

Sayaka: alright -she gets one of Matt's suitcases- by the way; I think you are going to like my roommate. You and her will get along just nicely.

Matt: oh joy, I'm jumping in my shoes -sarcastic-

Sayaka: yeah right… -she gets the keys and unlocks the door- just act normal okay?

Matt: fine, fine… by the way, define normal in your world.

Sayaka: no stupid shit

Matt: fine… fair's fair I guess.

Sayaka: yep -they enter the house, her roommate, Kyouko, is watching T.V.-

Kyouko: hey, who is it?

Sayaka: it's me, and I have someone new for you -laughs a bit-

Kyouko: eh? Who is it, a moron like the last few boys that dated me?

Sayaka: even better; my cousin -she lets Matt enter the room-

Matt: howdy -he puts the suitcase against the wall and bows-

Kyouko: knew it

Matt: hey, if you want me to be a complete jackass, call me a moron in my face and we will see who lives to have another meal then.

Kyouko: yeah, yeah, whatever Yankee.

Matt: I didn't even come from Liberty City and she's calling me a Yankee…

Kyouko: then what's with the accent, Yankee?

Matt: I lived in Los Santos for 2 years and Liberty City for 3, but I wasn't born there nor did I come from the cities. I've grown used to speaking in an American accent.

Kyouko: it's settled, you're a Yankee.

Matt: shut the fuck up, bitch. At least I'm not dressed like some slut.

Kyouko: what was that!? -she stands up and puts her body against his-

Matt: you're a slut

Kyouko: I'll have you know that I am not a slut!

Matt: okay, you're a whore.

Kyouko: I am not that either!

Sayaka: can we just calm down and get dinner…?

Kyouko: good idea… -growls, looking at Matt- maybe we can leave the Yankee here

Sayaka: he's my cousin; Kyouko -laughs a bit-

Kyouko: so? He's acting like a bitch -glares at Matt-

Matt: is that so? If you think I act like a bitch, take a closer look at the people who live in Liberty City, or Los Santos, or hell, even Las Venturas.

Kyouko: whatever. Let's just go before Matt decides to bore me the hell out. By the way, can I use my car instead of that rental?

Sayaka: sure. I don't get how you can drive that thing though.

Matt: what thing?

Kyouko: my Chevy Suburban. It's a 1979 C20 model that was imported from the U.S.

Matt: oh joy, how much I miss seeing that GMC. -Kyouko puts on her boots- by the way, are you really gonna be dressed like that?

Kyouko: yeah? Why? -she's wearing a green sweater with a black undershirt and denim short shorts-

Matt: you remind me of one of the strippers I seen at the U.S.

Kyouko: eh!? Shut up, asshole! -they walks to the Suburban-

Matt: by the way; Sayaka, why didn't you just take Kyouko's Chevy Suburban?

Kyouko: -whispers in Matt's ear- it's because she isn't used to left-hand drive. She only knows how to use right-hand drive.

Matt: oh… so it's not a matter of preference, but her knowledge on driving

Kyouko: yep. She's afraid she might hit a fire hydrant if she drove the Chevy -laughs-

Sayaka: stop picking on me!

Matt: I wasn't picking on you, Sayaka. It's okay to tell us how bad you are at driving

Kyouko: like how you managed to break the mirror of your car just by going 30 km/h -laughs-

Matt: she really did that!?

Kyouko: yep! -laughs, Sayaka is crying a bit-

Matt: then again, I did manage to break someone's windshield just by staring at it.

Kyouko: seriously!?

Matt: dead serious. Then again, I think the bastard broke it before and used Elmer's Glue or cheap 100 Yen stick glue to fix it.

Kyouko: pfft hahahaha!

Sayaka: I'm not a horrible driver -crying-

Matt: hey, don't worry -pats Sayaka's head- we were just joking. God you act like a kid -laughs, patting her head; his phone rings- dammit.

Kyouko: you already have a phone?

Matt: I held onto it as a souvenir from the Apple Company -he answers- hello? Oh… I see. Well, if that's the case then Mikey, let them come. I can handle anything the Triads send. Yeah, don't worry about me. Just worry about your own family for now, okay? Alright then, I'll see you later… yeah, bye.

Kyouko: wait, who's Mikey? And why the hell did you mention Triads?

Matt: don't worry about it. It's a problem that only me and Mikey will handle. I don't want you to get involved.

Kyouko: alright -she gets in the driver seat- by the way I bet you drove here before. Did you have a license before?

Matt: yep. But I guess it will need renewing. I haven't driven here for 5 years.

Kyouko: what kind of license do you have? Do you have a motorcycle or car license, or both?

Matt: I have both licenses, though I do drive motorcycles more often.

Kyouko: just wondering, what kind of motorcycle do you plan to buy once you get your licenses renewed?

Matt: probably a Ducati 848 Streetfighter, maybe a Honda CBR1000RR.

Sayaka: -gets in the back seat- how about the Suzuki GSX-R1000?

Matt: -gets in the passenger seat- maybe. But I'm probably gonna get a Ducati 848 Streetfighter. Looks cool and performs well last time I drove it.

Kyouko: -starts to drive- it's going to be pricey, though. Ducati's don't come cheap.

Matt: I know. Right now, I have enough cash to get the Ducati. Besides, if I don't, I can always do a bit of work around here.

Sayaka: well you just came back, you should give it some time after you get used to Mitakihara again.

Matt: good point. Don't want to buy a motorcycle or car and then get lost in the city all of a sudden. -as they drive through the streets, a Triad is seen looking at the license plate of the car and the model of it as well-

Triad Goon: -contacts his leader- I found where Matt is. Should I move in to take him down?

Triad Leader: not yet. Wait for the right moment, when they are on an isolated road.

Triad Goon: got it -he hangs up and gets on his Triumph Daytona 675R and begins to drive off towards the direction Kyouko, Matt and Sayaka are going-

Matt: -a chill runs down his back- whoa…

Sayaka: what is it? Is there something wrong?

Matt: it's nothing… I just have the feeling that we are being followed…

Kyouko: don't worry -laughs a bit- probably just a little bit of paranoia from your time in the United States. Besides, if we were in the U.S. and we saw someone following us, then I would probably drive the car off of the road just to avoid him!

Matt: that's the most logical way to go actually, especially if there are no intersections.

Kyouko: right? -laughs, driving towards the restaurant-

Matt: yeah -laughs a bit and thinks to himself- but I really do think we are being followed…

** -TO BE CONTINUED-**

**QUESTION:** Hitomi Shizuki will be involved in the crossover and, just like in the Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica anime, will have feelings for Kyousuke. How do you think should this problem be handled?

A. Kill Her

B. Let her live and force her to go out of relationship with Kyousuke

C. Let her live and let her continue having a relationship with Kyousuke


	2. Chapter 2 Chinese Takeout

**Chapter 2 Chinese Takeout **

Matt: hey, Kyouko, how long till we reach the place you wanna eat?

Kyouko: why, hungry already?

Sayaka: is there something wrong?

Matt: actually yes… -looks back, he sees the Triumph Daytona 675R-

Kyouko: come on, this isn't the U.S. Even if there were people behind following us, they can't go off shooting random bullets at a civilian.

Matt: if that's who I think it is, then he would probably ignore that rule.

Sayaka: please don't talk about bullets and shots fired! I'm in the line of sight if that's the case!

Matt: actually, I got an idea. Kyouko, take a different route to an isolated area. I want him to face me, one on one.

Kyouko: eh? But I'm hungry already!

Matt: I don't want a scene to be made in front of the restaurant; just head to an isolated area.

Kyouko: eh… if you say so -she turns right at the next intersection, the Triumph still on them-

Matt: Sayaka, I want you to keep your head down, okay?

Sayaka: what? If this guy doesn't have a gun, I can probably take him!

Matt: and what if he knows martial arts, taekwondo or karate? What will you do then?

Sayaka: I can handle him! Trust me!

Matt: at least keep your head down the entire ride so you won't end up getting shot in case if he has a gun.

Sayaka: alright -she keeps her head down; they begin to make their way to the dockyard of Mitakihara-

Matt: we're here. Kyouko, stay in the car.

Kyouko: eh? Why?

Matt: I'll tell you when it is safe, don't worry.

Kyouko: fine -Matt gets out, Kyouko locking the door as he leaves-

Matt: hey, kid! -he heads to behind the Chevy, the guy is behind the car on his Triumph- I see you were stalking us the whole time, even as we went to a remote destination. Why the hell are you following us?

Triad Goon: you probably don't understand at all why I was following you -he gets off of the bike and gets close to Matt- do you know why I am here?

Matt: to fuck up my first day in Mitakihara?

Triad Goon: exactly why I am here -he punches Matt in the face, Matt falls back and hits the Suburban back first-

Kyouko: what's going on!?

Sayaka: they're fighting! -they both look back, Kyouko and Sayaka sees Matt getting punched by the Triad- we have to help! We have to get rid of the person trying to kill him!

Kyouko: get rid? You mean kill!? -looks at Sayaka-

Sayaka: if we don't help Matt quickly, then he's a goner!

Kyouko: I won't kill the Triad, but I will try to get him off instead! Give me the tire iron in the back!

Sayaka: -she tosses Kyouko the tire iron, Kyouko then gets out of the Suburban holding the tire iron-

Kyouko: get your ass off of him! -she hits the Triad in the arm with the tire iron, he falls back and hits the ground hard-

Triad Goon: you are going to regret that you stupid girl! -he gets out his Glock 18 and points it at her-

Kyouko: no! -she throws the tire iron at the Triad's head; the Triad falls back dead- o-oh no… -she looks at the dead Triad-

Matt: shit, thanks for the help Kyouko. Could have done better if I had brass knuckles or if I weren't so damn jetlagged -laughs for a bit then stops after seeing Kyouko's shocked face- Kyouko?

Kyouko: my dad told me that I was a nice girl… that I barely sinned… but now I'm a real sinner… I killed someone in cold blood… -starts to sob a bit-

Matt: oh come on -he pats her shoulder- sin? I sin all the time! Hell, for all you know I'm sinning right now.

Kyouko: except I just killed someone in cold blood! I didn't want to break my father's promise! -cries on the palms of her hands-

Matt: -sighs and starts to caress her back- hey man, it's going to be fine. If you're that much of a religious person, then just go to confession. Besides, you killed him in self-defense, not under cold blood.

Kyouko: I guess you're right… -smiles a bit- but I still killed someone…

Matt: just don't worry about it, alright? Listen, let's get going -he looks at the Triumph Daytona 675R- by the way, I bet this guy still has the keys to the bike -he gets the bike- hey, Sayaka. Give me a hand with this.

Sayaka: eh!? You're stealing!?

Matt: it's called a Betsy, Sayaka. You wait until the guy is dead and you steal his stuff -he checks the dead persons pockets; he takes his wallet and opens it- oh now that is lucky -he sees 30,000 yen- what a way to start my life here in Mitakihara -he also takes his jacket, a black leather jacket, along with the keys to his Triumph Daytona 675R, his Glock 18 and the ammunition he has- definitely a hell of a way to start my life in Mitakihara

Kyouko: you're an even bigger sinner than me, you grave robber!

Matt: hey, at least he isn't alive. He'd find out where I live and kill me for stealing his stuff. And besides, since this guy is a Triad, I don't really care if I steal from him or not.

Kyouko: Triad…?

Sayaka: Matt, what are you talking about?

Matt: -sighs- how about we talk this over at dinner?

Kyouko: how about inside of the car on our way to dinner?

Matt: fair enough -he gets inside of the passenger seat, Kyouko gets in the driver seat, trembling- you sure you can drive in this condition?

Kyouko: y-yeah… -she rubs her eyes, wiping off the tears from her eyes-

Sayaka: so what's really going on? Why was a Triad, or whatever the hell you want to call him, after you?

Matt: long story short, you can say I wanted to seek vengeance for what they did to my parents.

Kyouko: -starts to drive, heading back to the main road- what did they do to your parents?

Matt: they killed them because they didn't pay "defense taxes"… whatever the fuck that is in the mind of a Chinese idiot like Mark.

Sayaka: Mark…?

Matt: Mark Xuanlong. He is the fucking idiot that decided to go off killing my parents just because of some sort of defense tax that he made up. That was the time that he made me lose it.

Sayaka: I should have known that you heading to the U.S. were no coincidence.

Matt: exactly. I knew he ran back to the U.S. because he already knew my given record in both the American databases and Japanese databases; multiple known murders, stolen weapons and starting one too many fights. All of these, of course, were done towards those Triads.

Kyouko: so you were digging your parent's grave for them

Matt: ah, but to go as far as to kill them for stealing makes no sense. And murders? It was their fault for starting fights with me in the first place. I nearly got deported from the United States for it until some FIB agent stood up for me.

Sayaka: why would an FIB agent want to stand up for a person that did something like that…?

Matt: I dunno. Maybe you should ask Mikey that same question.

Kyouko: who is this Mikey? I really want to know -she drives a bit faster-

Matt: Michael De Santa. He's not my friend, but rather my father-in-law as soon as I escaped to the United States to find Mark. We both got into a lot of shit together, especially with insane old Trevor Phillips and good-driver Franklin. I swear we were the best in fighting off the police and making a name for ourselves. We even went as far as to challenge a minor military power, Merryweather.

Kyouko: you guys challenged Merryweather!? How insane can you guys get!?

Matt: calm down or you will make a mess. Yes we challenged Merryweather but under the care of the FIB. I don't trust them anymore after trying to take down my father-in-law and his family. If it happened a second time, I probably would end up like Trevor.

Sayaka: I don't even want to know how this Trevor guy acts.

Matt: trust me, you don't -Matt looks back at the Triumph Daytona 675R that is chained to the bed of the truck-

Kyouko: and I'm assuming this was all at Los Santos as well, right?

Matt: yep. However, I had no luck on finding little boy Mark at LS. So I went to the opposite side of LS, LC. That's where I met a guy named Niko Bellic. God was he a good friend to talk to; both of us shared the same argument of the so-called "Land of Opportunity" and we both had the same favorites in activities.

Kyouko: guess you really did have a real friend when you went to Liberty City -parks at the parking lot right next to a restaurant labeled "Ramen World"-

Matt: yeah. But we both got into the same amount of trouble that I went in back at LS. It was actually pretty fun when we got into trouble down at Liberty City because we actually found ways to get away with something like shoplifting from the liquor store or even mugging someone.

Sayaka: wow… is the U.S. really like that? -they get out of the car and go to the restaurant-

Matt: it's like this; if you are in the country side, say Blaine County, they would care about the robberies. But if you decide to steal from a liquor store in the city, it's like they even care.

Sayaka: wow. Remind me not to go to Vice City then…

Matt: oh Vice City is a place I would never go to, period. Place just has hell and death written all over it.

Sayaka: now that you described it, I definitely don't want to go there unless I have a gun on me

Matt: not trying to scare you a whole lot.

Kyouko: -looks down then looks at Matt- hey… are there going to be any more Triads after you?

Matt: yeah. If one was after me, then more are bound to go after me as well.

Kyouko: just be careful alright? -looks down- I really hope that everything…

Matt: what is it Kyouko?

Kyouko: nothing… just talking to myself again… -looks away-

Matt: I see -laughs a bit then slaps her in the back-

Kyouko: ow! Why the hell did you do that!?

Matt: oh come on, now. We should lighten up the mood, kid! I mean, you did look awfully depressed back there so I kinda thought we can brighten you up!

Kyouko: but you fucking hit me!

Matt: oh! You need to confess cuz you just cursed!

Kyouko: fuck you! You caused it, asshole!

Matt: you cursed again! You have got to stop fucking cursing out loud! -laughs-

Sayaka: guys…

Kyouko: I'm going to kick your ass if you don't shut up, Matt! -her forehead is against Matt's forehead-

Matt: yeah? I'm waiting for my ass to be kicked, Kyouko -looks directly into her eyes with a serious look, they both then laugh-

Kyouko: I guess I really do need to do confessions before the months out -laughs, she accidentally touches Matt's hand; both of them blush-

Matt: uh… -blushing-

Kyouko: get your hand off of mine you old pedophile! -moves her hand away from his-

Matt: eh!? I'm 21 you asshole! How does that make me an old pedophile, you fucking holy-con!?

Kyouko: you take that back!

Sayaka: that escalated quickly -laughs a bit, entering the restaurant-

Matt: now you definitely need to church, young lady!

Kyouko: now you definitely sound like a pedophile!

Matt: for the last fuckin time! I am 21! How do you think I am in your world!? 78!?

Kyouko: 79!

Matt: oh fuck you!

Kyouko: no thank you, you old pedophile!

Matt: if I'm an old man, then that makes you my fucking grandma!

Kyouko: you take that back, grandpa!

Matt: no way, pedophile!

Kyouko: I'm 20 you asshole!

Matt: then that makes you a bloody hypocrite! -they both enter the restaurant-

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Police Vehicles Used in the Crossover:**

Toyota Crown Athlete - Civic Police Cruiser

Toyota Crown Comfort - Civic Police Cruiser

Nissan Crew - Civic Police Cruiser

Nissan Cedric - Civic Police Cruiser

Subaru Impreza WRX STi - Highway Patrol

Honda NSX-R - Highway Patrol

Nissan Skyline GT-R VSpecII - Highway Patrol

Nissan Skyline GT-R VSpec - Highway Patrol

Mazda RX-7 Spirit-R Type A - Highway Patrol

Honda VFR800P - Rapid Deployment Motorcycle

Suzuki Bandit - Rapid Deployment Motorcycle

Honda VFR750 - Rapid Deployment Motorcycle

FIB Dodge Charger SRT8 - Federal Investigation Bureau Pursuit Vehicle

FIB Dodge Challenger SRT8 - Federal Investigation Bureau Pursuit Vehicle

FIB Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 C6 - Federal Investigation Bureau Pursuit Vehicle

FIB Chevrolet Tahoe - Federal Investigation Bureau Pursuit Vehicle

Unmarked Nissan Bluebird - Undercover Pursuit Vehicle

Unmarked Toyota Land Cruiser Prado - Undercover Pursuit Vehicle

Nissan GT-R SpecV - High-Speed Deployment/Rapid Deplyoment

Toyota Land Cruiser - Riot Control

Mitsubishi Fuso Fighter - Riot Control

Isuzu Giga - Prison Transport

Mercedes-Benz S600 - Security/Unmarked Police Car

Agusta A109E - Pursuit Aviation Vehicle

Bell 412EP - Pursuit Aviation Vehicle

Eurocopter AS365 N2 - Pursuit Aviation Vehicle

AgustaWestland EH101 - Riot Aviation Drop-off


	3. Chapter 3 Vendetta

**Chapter 3 Vendetta**

_This crossover was supposed to be published by November of 2013. However, with various situations given at the moment, it is a bit difficult to post chapters. This has been worked on since October of 2013 and was intended for November, as stated before. I will continue to post 2 chapters, 2 times a week to get caught up on the story._

-at the restaurant, Matt continues talking about the long hostility between him and the Triads-

Sayaka: so this has went further, even before they killed your parents?

Matt: yep. Tell you the truth, Sayaka; my family has been with the Yakuza for god knows how long now.

Kyouko: how long have they been in Yakuza?

Matt: if I remember, about 20 years; pretty much, even before I was born. I lived in the crime life for some time… well, mostly them. I tried to live the normal life that you always asked for Sayaka. Guess I couldn't escape the gang life... -sighs-

Kyouko: you could have lived a normal life with your parents if you convinced them…

Matt: that's just it, though. The life of being in the Yakuza was all we got. Dad couldn't get employed nor could my mom. I was surprised that they could even afford having me delivered during my mom's pregnancy.

Kyouko: honestly, I'm surprised too -laughs a bit-

Matt: well ever since my mom and dad died, I went to the U.S. to find the Triads, like I said before. I had a lot of involvements with the Federal Investigation Bureau, the Yakuza in Liberty City and the Russian Mafia. I have big gang ties across the United States, but at a price of course.

Sayaka: and that price was having a record in the U.S. wasn't it.

Matt: pretty much. I did spend some time in the Alderney State Correctional Facility but that was only upon request.

Kyouko: mind telling me some crimes you committed?

Matt: oh sure; alphabetically or chronologically?

Kyouko: eh… never mind…

Matt: exactly. But anyway, I'm just hoping that I can get my ass out of this situation… it's really making me a bit nervous.

Kyouko: -sighs and looks away- well if you want, I can help…

Sayaka: me too.

Matt: listen, I appreciate the help but I can't just let you guys suffer the pain that I am getting.

Sayaka: I'm still part of your family; idiot -giggles a bit- your mom is my mom's sister after all, so it's only fair if your mom's niece helps out.

Matt: well I suppose… but I don't want you guys to get killed.

Kyouko: don't worry about us, okay? If you die, we die… even though I feel afraid to say something like that…

Matt: hey it's alright. I won't go off killing myself on purpose or anything like that.

Kyouko: I hope so…. -their food comes in- finally! Itadakimasu! -starts to eat-

Matt: god she eats like a damn pig…

Sayaka: well there's actually a reason for that -laughs a bit-

Matt: it better be a good reason -starts to eat some of the Gyoza-

Sayaka: I won't mention it in public though. It's better if I don't actually.

Matt: well if it's a private thing, then it only makes sense not to say it right out loud anyway. -Matt looks at Kyouko eating the food- but god is she a pig.

Kyouko: I heard that, pedophile!

Matt: shut the fuck up, fatass.

Kyouko: I dare you to say that again! -pulls him by the collar of his shirt-

Sayaka: uh guys… we're in a public restaurant?

Matt and Kyouko: shut up!

Sayaka: -frustrated- time to shut those two up -she grabs both Matt and Kyouko's head and smashes them together- why don't you both shut up?

Matt: ow! That effin hurts!

Kyouko: my skull hurts now!

Sayaka: if you want more, just keep on talking.

Matt: fine, fine… I'll shut up just for you.

Kyouko: same -continues eating-

Sayaka: glad we got that sorted out… -looks out the window and sees a black Dodge Charger outside with black police-style rims- hmm?

Matt: what is it? -looks at what Sayaka is looking at-

Sayaka: isn't that an FIB car over there?

Matt: probably is. More than likely I might add, unless we got an American tourist or Japanese citizen trying to impersonate an FIB officer. Let's just finish eating then we'll worry about it later.

Sayaka: alright… -continues to eat-

-after about 40 minutes, Matt, Sayaka and Kyouko go outside to check out the FIB car-

Matt: -looks around it- yep. This is definitely a 100% FIB Dodge Charger; the body, the wheels, sirens, everything. The car is definitely an FIB Charger -looks around the car more, a man in a FIB uniform comes forward-

Dave: excuse me, but what are you doing?

Matt: admiring your Charger -looks back- Mr. Norton.

Dave: Matt? -goes towards him- it's been some time since we last met. What are you doing here? In Mitakihara that is?

Matt: I was about to ask the same question, actually.

Dave: well, it's actually a long story. Why don't we discuss this when we get to a more private place?

Matt: I don't like the sound of that… then again I might just be a perverted kid.

Kyouko: kid? More like perverted old man.

Matt: say that one more time and I will toss you right through the window of your Suburban.

Kyouko: you wouldn't do that to me, now would you? -giggles and gets in the driver seat of her Suburban- come on, let's go already! -smiles, closing both of her eyes-

Matt: damn she's really on the neutral side with me…

Sayaka: yeah -laughs a bit-

Dave: I'd be careful on what you say to her, though. You might end up saying the wrong thing and getting your ass kicked.

Matt: Dave… what kind of a sick animal do you take me for?

Dave: I don't take you for a sick animal, Matt. I take you as the new son of Michael -laughs and pats his back-

Sayaka: what is he talking about?

Matt: oh yeah, I am Michael's son-in-law. He took me in when I made it to Los Santos. I have been in a lot of deep shit with him and the rest of the crew. Sometimes I miss pulling off heists with De Santa…

Sayaka: well let's just go home… it sounds as if you are going to pull off a heist during your time here…

Matt: don't worry… maybe I will -laughs and gets in the passenger side of Kyouko's Suburban-

Sayaka: I just hope you don't -gets in the back seat-

Kyouko: well, let's go -starts to drive, Dave follows-

-they arrive at the house 20 minutes later-

Matt: ayo Kyouko -he looks at her- thanks for helping me back there, at the docks. Really appreciate it.

Kyouko: don't mention it -smiles- just don't start a fight you know you can't finish next time -gets out of the car- by the way, do you need help hauling the motorcycle out of the truck?

Matt: yeah. I'm afraid I might scratch your truck or break a mirror or two on the motorcycle. -he gets out of the Suburban, Sayaka is directly next to him-

Sayaka: you like her, don't you?

Matt: sh-shut up -blushes a bit and looks away-

Sayaka: aha! I was right all along! -laughs and walks to the back of the truck-

Matt: you better not tell her that!

Sayaka: don't worry -she puts a finger over her lips- I won't tell her a thing

Matt: you better not -starts to take the bike out from the back of the truck, Kyouko helping- we better get this bike re-registered.

Kyouko: why?

Matt: it's stolen, dimwit. We need to get another plate made and put it on the bike. We also need to respray it so we won't raise suspicions.

Kyouko: guess we can do it this weekend, right?

Matt: yep -laughs a bit-

Dave: -gets out of the FIB Charger- still haven't changed, now have you?

Matt: not a single bit. Got into serious shit in Liberty City and got into a fight with a Triad scumbag just earlier today. But the big question is why you are here.

Dave: we came to find Mark Xuanlong. We found that he just recently moved back into Mitakihara so we followed in his footsteps.

Matt: and wait, what do you mean by we?

Dave: some other FIB agents came in as well to intercept. Right now, we are laying low until we get more information on where he is at.

Matt: well if he is here, then I can assemble a crew to find him and take him down.

Dave: I'm afraid it's not going to be that simple though -he looks at Matt's direction-

Matt: how so?

Dave: there are a lot of them, and a little bit of us. Besides; Trevor, Michael and Franklin aren't here to help you out this time.

Matt: shit. Guess you're right. Think they might have the money to fly over here?

Dave: Michael, yes. As for Franklin and Trevor, I don't know about that.

Matt: guess we will have to reassemble the crew then -looks at Dave- but in a different fashion, of course.

Dave: seems so. Well, I have to return to the base. You take care now, and try not to get yourself killed okay?

Matt: I know. -looks at Dave- and you try not to blow your cover out here, okay? People may look nice but until we find Mark Xuanlong, but make sure that they aren't people that are part of the Triads.

Dave: don't worry, I know how to distinguish the difference between people we can trust and people we can't trust. -he enters the Charger and drives off-

Sayaka: so you really do know an FIB agent…

Matt: yep, and you probably figured out how a fuck up like me ended up being friends with an officer like him, right?

Sayaka: not really… but I am a bit curious, not too curious.

Kyouko: come on guys, let's go inside already! -she's at the entrance of the apartment building-

Matt: I know, I know. We're coming, Kyouko! -walks to her direction, Sayaka following-

Sayaka: by the way, if you do like her -whispers in Matt's ear- be careful with her heart, okay?

Matt: she's sensitive or something? If that's the case, then I will be careful.

Sayaka: -nods- especially after what had happened to her parents 5 years ago… -she walks ahead of Matt, reaching Kyouko first-

Matt: -to himself- shit what happened to Kyouko's parents 5 years ago? -continues to walk to Kyouko-

Kyouko: hey, Matt. Is there something wrong? Why are you zoning out?

Matt: oh, it's nothing really. I'm just wondering about the future of my life…

Kyouko: how so?

Matt: well… it's just with the Triad's, then getting you guys involved and then finally, the involvement of the Federal Investigation Bureau… it's not going to be pretty, that's for sure… but…

Kyouko: -gets up close to Matt and smiles- it's going to be alright. We'll get through this, one way or another -steps back- now let's go; I'm going to miss my show!

Matt: I know, I know -walks in with Kyouko and Sayaka- wait, show?

Sayaka: she likes seeing this one Japanese drama-romance show, forgot the name of it…

Kyouko: the name of the show was Zenkai Girl.

Sayaka: yeah, that's the name of the show. She got really hooked on it… she would even go as far as watching reruns whenever it's possible.

Matt: kinda like me when I wanted to watch the Republican Space Rangers or Impotent Rage back in Los Santos… and then Michael told me to get off my lazy ass and stop watching cartoons made by liberals and conservatives and yeah…

Sayaka: you must have one loving father

Matt: yeah -laughs; as they walk up to the apartment, Matt thinks to himself- truth be told, Kyouko, I'm actually worried about you… Sayaka told me something happened to your parents 5 years ago… she never told me what happened, but something did happen… -looks at Kyouko- if you need anything at all… just ask… don't be afraid to do so…

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Matt's Profile**

Name: Matt Kawasaki (Not related to Matt Kimball of Pandemic 2014 or Matt Kawasaki of Attack from the Outside World)

Age: 21

Color(s): Red and Black

Birthday: August 22

Gender: Male

Likes: Electronic Music, sports motorcycles, super cars, Kyouko Sakura

Dislikes: going full retard

Rap Sheet: Pulling off Heists in the U.S.

Multiple murders

Multiple robberies

Multiple hijackings

Insurance Fraud

Motto: "You just went full retard. Never go full retard!"

**Kyouko's Profile**

Name: Kyouko Sakura

Age: 20

Color(s): Red

Birthday: March 7

Gender: Female

Likes: Food, drama and love stories, classic rock, Matt(?)

Dislikes: People wasting food

Rap Sheet: several known food robberies

Motto: "Don't waste food. I'll kill you."

**Sayaka's Profile**

Name: Sayaka Miki

Age: 20

Color(s): Blue

Birthday: August 22

Gender: Female

Likes: Swords, friends, games, superheroes

Dislikes: show offs

Rap Sheet: 1 case of shoplifting

Motto: none


	4. Chapter 4 Curve Ball

**Chapter 4 Curve Ball**

-Kyouko is asleep on her futon while Sayaka is already awake, making breakfast-

Matt: -wakes up, looking at the clock- damn Sayaka, why are you awake so early? It's 6:00 in the morning.

Sayaka: I have to go to work, that's why. I wake up this early so that I can give Kyouko her breakfast when I'm away.

Matt: wait, Kyouko stays home most of the time?

Sayaka: -nods- yes. That's why she's normally home alone. Kind of sad, actually…

Matt: well be thankful that I'm here. I can keep her company while you're away.

Sayaka: really? That would be great you know -smiles-

Matt: yeah -smiles too-

Sayaka: well, breakfast is ready. I'll start getting ready. Just try not to burn the house down while I'm away; would hate to see furniture broken over here.

Matt: what kind of an animal do you take me for exactly? I'm not one that goes off destroying things for absolutely no reason.

Sayaka: I know, I know! -laughs and goes into her room, changing out-

Matt: -chuckles a bit- I think we're going to have a great time around here.

Sayaka: -comes back out wearing office lady clothes- well, I'll be on my way. Kyouko usually wakes up at around 7:30 AM by the way. So you'll still have some time to do things on your own.

Matt: I know -laughs- well off you go -smiling, patting her shoulder-

Sayaka: yep, see ya later! -waves and leaves the room-

Matt: see ya! -smiles and falls back on the ground- now to snooze for about an hour…

-an hour later, Matt wakes up and sees Kyouko already eating her breakfast-

Kyouko: good morning, Matt. You should have eat some breakfast -she offers a bowl of noodles-

Matt: oh… sure -he gets up and starts to eat with Kyouko- is it true that when Sayaka goes out for work, you're the only one in the house?

Kyouko: -nods- yeah. It's really lonely but I always watch T.V. whenever I can. -starts to drink from a glass that has apple juice in it-

Matt: how about this; after we eat, let's get dressed out of our sleepwear and let's do something together.

Kyouko: l-like a date!?

Matt: did I say date?

Kyouko: no…

Matt: let's just finish up and let's get ready. I still need to get reacquainted a bit with the city.

Kyouko: ah, okay -finishes the food quickly and goes to her room to change out-

Matt: wow. She seems a bit hyper for coming with me to get reacquainted with the city… I should also bring my wallet just in case we go off shopping or anything of the sort. -he digs out of his suitcase and gets out the suit that Michael gave him-

Kyouko: -comes out of her room, dressed in a pink t-shirt and a black miniskirt- I'm set! -she sees Matt taking off his shirt in front of her- ek! You should at least change in the restroom you moron!

Matt: don't worry about it. Just changing to a black shirt -he puts on a full black shirt and puts on the suit given by Michael- how do I look?

Kyouko: you look like you just came out of Vinewood.

Matt: well I did get this from Michael down at Vinewood after all.

Kyouko: true… so are we all ready to go?

Matt: yep. Do you guys have a spare key?

Kyouko: yeah, I always keep the spare key -gives the key to Matt- so are we gonna walk or go by car?

Matt: whatever floats your boat on modes of transportation. I just want to spend some time in Mitakihara with you.

Kyouko: so it is a date!

Matt: it isn't a bloody date!

Kyouko: that's what it sounds like! -puts on her boots-

Matt: if it was a date, then I would have said it by now!

-they head downstairs, Matt walking outside into the parking lot-

Matt: by the way, I have a question for you, Kyouko.

Kyouko: hmmm? -is at the vending machine buying a can of coffee- what is it?

Matt: is this your first time going into the city with a boy?

Kyouko: of course it is. All the boys that want to go with me are either geeks or pedophiles. It's one of the only reasons why I don't even bother going outside.

Matt: well I don't fit either one of the two profiles of being a pedo or a geek. Besides, if I was one of them, you would have told me to fuck off and fuck around with a different girl.

Kyouko: good point -laughs a bit and walks to Matt- so what are we waiting for? Shall we go?

Matt: sure -smiles a bit and walks down the sidewalk with Kyouko-

-they walk down the street and walk right into the city-

Matt: whoa a lot has changed over the period of 5 years… I can't believe that the city looks more of a metropolis than ever -looks around amazed-

Kyouko: Mitakihara is ranked number 1, beating San Miguel in Mexico, all because of the beautiful skyline, the huge metropolis and even views in which anyone can get a glimpse of the cities beauty. Mitakihara is also popular for being the most expensive city and lower crime rates than that of Tokyo now.

Matt: wow. So if I decided to live in a safe place, thank god I chose Mitakihara… then again, we still got those Triads that are on us…

Kyouko: oh shush. Don't worry too much about those Triads. -she pats Matt's back- hey, wanna go to arcade? I haven't been there in a while.

Matt: I guess so. But I've already grown up from going to the arcade.

Kyouko: oh be quiet. I know that's a lie -laughs and runs to the arcade- keep up if you can!

Matt: huh!? Oh so it's a race now! That's not fair, you got a head start! -starts to run as well, following Kyouko-

-after 10 minutes, they reach the arcade; both Kyouko and Matt are panting-

Matt: phew, and I had to run in this suit too… -looks at Kyouko, she's panting too-

Kyouko: that's nothing! -laughs and holds onto Matt's arm-

Matt: -blushes- hey, I thought I was the pedophile, Kyouko.

Kyouko: can I just hold onto you for a little while longer? -she hugs Matt's arm-

Matt: -chuckles- if you insist, Kyouko

-after a brief moment, Kyouko stops hugging Matt and smiles a bit-

Kyouko: now come on Matt, let's play some games. -holds Matt's hand-

Matt: hey, I thought I was an old man, why are you holding my hand?

Kyouko: it's nothing! -looks away and pulls her hand off of Matt's hand-

Matt: it's alright. If you want to, you can. I don't mind if you hold my hand -chuckles a bit-

Kyouko: o-okay… -looks away, blushing and holds Matt's hand-

-they go through the arcade playing several games, they then walk to an arcade dance machine-

Matt: Diva Dance? Is that something like Dance-O-Rama?

Kyouko: yeah. It's a game I always played when I was in intermediate school. Always played on the hardest difficulty and always got every step! -grins- wanna play?

Matt: I guess I don't have much of a choice now do I?

Kyouko: well, you can watch if you want -winks and gets on the machine-

Matt: -starts to watch, to himself- this girl really is something… she hates me and now she's treating me as if I was her boyfriend. Or am I?

Kyouko: -she starts the game; stepping on the pads- I hope you're watching Matt! -she giggles a bit-

Matt: -watches, smiling- I sure am watching

Kyouko: -she finishes the game a few minutes later and turns to Matt- that sure was fun -smiling- thanks for taking me to the arcade, Matt.

Matt: hey, anything for a friend -he holds out his hand, Kyouko holding onto it-

Kyouko: -to herself- I haven't realized it until after the game… even though it feels more like a date… it's great to be with someone that actually cares -she looks at Matt-

Matt: huh? Is there something wrong?

Kyouko: oh, nothing -blushes looking away- it's just that we first met and it feels like you've treating me as if I were your girlfriend…

Matt: except you aren't my girlfriend. Maybe we are already in a relationship with each other and we just haven't noticed it.

Kyouko: hey! Don't jump to conclusions like that you jerk! -she kicks Matt in the back-

Matt: ow! What the fuck was that for!?

Kyouko: you know! Ugh! -she walks ahead of Matt, angrily-

Matt: god, what the hell is that girls' problem? -scratches the back of his head and follows Kyouko-

-as Kyouko exits the arcade, she waits outside for Matt-

Kyouko: god! Why the hell did he assume that? -to herself- then again… it actually feels that way… -looks down, Matt comes out of the arcade-

Matt: hey, sorry if I said that back there. Didn't mean anything like that… just, well, you know… -stands next to Kyouko-

Kyouko: -sighs- hey it's alright. I was the one who attacked you back there. Besides, you made a conclusion that both you and I would have disagreed on. -smiles a bit, looking at Matt-

Matt: yeah, guess you're right on that. But you know… would be nice to have someone to defend and take care of, right?

Kyouko: -holds her hand over her heart, blushing- didn't I just say…

Matt: I know… I'm getting ahead of myself again -laughs a bit- come on, let's enjoy the rest of the day, okay?

Kyouko: -nods- okay… -walks out of the building with Matt, to herself- he is right though… it would be nice if I could defend someone that I truly love… like in those stories -looks up to the sky-

-as they walk down the street, Matt stops in front of a car shop, looking at several of the cars inside-

Kyouko: oh? You like cars I'm guessing?

Matt: yeah. Before my mom and dad died, we used to talk a lot about different kinds of cars and the type of car that I would buy in the future -looks at the cars parked inside, the few American imported cars that in the shop-

Kyouko: -looks in the shop too- they all look much more expensive then my Suburban… are you planning on buying one of them?

Matt: after the last heist I pulled off, I have quite the money in my bank account. I have enough to get the car and cover for it along with all of the costs. But I don't want to get ahead of myself; I have to think about which car will suit me the most.

Kyouko: well what about that one over there? -points to the car in front of Matt, a Dodge Viper GT-S 1999-

Matt: yeah. That is definitely a car that I would get -smiles- it's in a nice black color with a beautiful silver stripe cutting through the center of the car. What's more astonishing is what's under the hood and its top speed.

Kyouko: then why not get it? -looks at Matt- it might be a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Matt: well… let's not get too ahead of ourselves -enters the showroom- I want to see the cars price first. After that, see if the car really is in good condition and then finally get the car registered.

Kyouko: -puts her hand over her mouth and giggles- you really do take an interest in cars

Matt: trust me; I love a good American classic like the Viper. Would get the SRT Viper but old is gold.

-after a few hours in the shop, Matt and Kyouko come out of the showroom-

Matt: and you thought I wasn't prepared?

Kyouko: what happened to not getting ahead of ourselves -facepalms-

Matt: can't help it. Would never deny a Viper -looks at the car- they said they will have it ready by later today, registered and all. Saves quite some time too -looks at Kyouko and smiles-

Kyouko: -sighs and looks at Matt- well, I guess it's okay… besides, your wealthy enough to buy your own big house.

Matt: except I won't do that anytime soon. I want to stay with you guys, as much as I'm the odd one out.

Kyouko: -smiles a bit and hugs Matt's arm again- it sort of makes sense I guess -laughs a bit-

Matt: you really must love hugging my arm -laughs a bit, holding her head close-

Kyouko: I guess I really am silly -giggles, hugging his arm tightly-

Matt: I guess you are -chuckles a bit, caressing her head-

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Matt Kawasaki's notes on Kyouko Sakura:**

_She's one hell of a girl. I'm telling you, it's like she likes you at first then starts to hate you for no reason at all. Kind of a bipolar personality, I think is the right word to use? Just be careful on what you say to her, you may end up with some missing teeth if you aren't careful… maybe lucky if she doesn't break your bones. Hopefully, Sayaka doesn't tell her anything, otherwise I will break her neck._

**Kyouko Sakura's notes on Matt Kawasaki:**

_That guy can get irritating from time to time. I swear to god, one of these days I will literally smash a piece of glass against his head… then again, he did something awfully nice for me today; he took me out somewhere on his free time… something Sayaka could never do because of her job. I guess I won't be alone, thanks to him._


	5. Chapter 5 In New Wheels

**Chapter 5 In New Wheels**

-the next day, Matt is outside of the apartment talking to some of the workers-

Matt: so I sign off here, right?

Dealership Worker: yeah -points to the dotted line- this will give you full ownership over the new Dodge Viper GTS.

Matt: is there a catch to this?

Dealership Worker: -laughs- only catch is is that you have to take care of it from now on

Matt: fair enough! -laughs too, signing away on the paper; the worker starts to carefully drive the car out of the back of the truck-

Dealership Worker: enjoy your new ride. If there's anything wrong with her, just take her in and we'll get it checked up right away.

Matt: alright. Thank you for bringing the car to the house and getting it registered. Really appreciate it.

Dealership Worker: don't mention it, man -he gets back in the truck and drives off, Matt holds the keys to his Viper in his hands-

Matt: man I can't wait til Sayaka gets home. She'll probably get jealous on what car I just bought haha -Kyouko pops up from behind Matt-

Kyouko: what do you have in your hands?

Matt: wha!? -turns back- don't do that to me again!

Kyouko: -laughs- don't worry about it, Matt. Just curious on what is in your hands.

Matt: -shows it to her- my new Viper GT-S 1999. Remember the car that I bought yesterday?

Kyouko: oh yeah, that car! -she looks at the Viper- hard to believe that you got a bargain deal on that car…

Matt: remember; I was acting like a legit entrepreneur.

-the other day-

Matt: I'll get that car for 6,900,000 Yen! Whether you like it or not!

Dealer: but you can't just say that…

Matt: fine! 6,500,000 Yen!

Dealer: you can't just bring down the price all of a sudden!

Matt: I'll give you a 400,000 Yen tip!

Dealer: that puts it at the original price that it was in!

-back to present day-

Matt: yep, definitely a great entrepreneur -laughs-

Kyouko: ugh whatever. By the way, mind if we go for a ride in that car?

Matt: as long as the morons here aren't as bad as in Liberty City or Los Santos.

Kyouko: don't worry. They won't go off damaging your car, and if they do, you can just sue them.

Matt: -to himself- that's not how it works though…

Kyouko: but let's at least give it its first run through the streets. It will be a fun experience in the Viper!

Matt: fine… first of all, put some proper clothes on.

Kyouko: alright! -she runs into the house-

Matt: -to himself- it's already been about 2 days since I came here. I'm already friends with Sayaka's roommate and I already bought myself a car, a Dodge Viper GTS ACR 1999. Sayaka's roommate is a bit… interesting though. -his phone rings, he picks it up and answers- Matt speaking.

Dave: Matt, we found a contact that is associated with a Chinese Triads in the city.

Matt: really? Me and Kyouko were about to go out too -looks at the entrance of the house-

Dave: yes, she works at an elementary school not too far from where you live. I'll send you the map.

Matt: thanks. And she? Who is this person exactly?

Dave: her name is Homura Akemi. She was involved with a heist that occurred 2 years ago. Though her name was cleared thanks to deals made by the J.O.I., her name wasn't cleared in the F.I.B. records. You up to giving her a little visit?

Matt: yeah. Tell me when she gets out of the school and we'll be on her tail in no time.

Dave: that won't be a problem at all. She will be out of the school by around 3:30PM. Just make sure she doesn't spot you out in the parking lot.

Matt: oh don't worry about that. I'll keep you posted on the status. Matt out -he hangs up-

Kyouko: -comes out of the house- how do I look? -she's dressed in a black t-shirt, denim jeans and black boots-

Matt: casual. I like that actually.

Kyouko: oh don't drool over me, pervert.

Matt: I wasn't going to drool, you fuckin moron. Anyway, Dave called me and said that he found us our first lead on the Triads. We're going to give that associate a visit -he walks to the car with Kyouko-

Kyouko: I wonder who it is -she gets in the passenger side of the car, Matt gets in the driver side-

Matt: he said that she's and elementary school teacher. Just so we won't raise any suspicions, we're going to wait until 10 minutes before 3:30PM.

Kyouko: that gives us plenty of time -Matt starts to drive, Matt sets the radio to an electronica station- hey! I want to listen to classic rock! -she changes the radio channel to a classic rock station-

Matt: fuck off! This is my car, not yours! -he changes it back to the electronica station-

Kyouko: come on! I want classic rock, asshole! -she changes it back to the radio channel with classic rock-

Matt: fine! It's not like this is my car you fucking ass! -continues to drive-

-Radio Ga Ga from Queen plays-

Kyouko: -singing along quietly- I'd sit alone and watch your light, my only friend through teenage nights…

Matt: -glances at Kyouko and sings along quietly too- and everything I had to know, I heard it on my radio…

Kyouko: -looks at Matt and looks back forward- you gave them all those old time stars, through wars of worlds - invaded by Mars.

Matt: you made 'em laugh - you made 'em cry

Both: you made us feel like we could fly

Kyouko: so don't become some background noise

Matt: A backdrop for the girls and boys, who just don't know or just don't care

Kyouko: and just complain when you're not there

Both: you had your time, you had the power; you've yet to have your finest hour -Kyouko laughs a bit- All we hear is Radio gaga, Radio goo goo, Radio gaga. All we hear is Radio ga ga, Radio blah blah

Matt: Radio what's new?

Kyouko: Radio, someone still loves you! -laughs, laying on Matt's shoulder- you know this song too?

Matt: Michael would always listen to classic songs like this. Wouldn't blame him because I love these kinds of songs too -smiles, holding Kyouko with one arm-

Kyouko: -smiles too- hey, sorry if I changed the radio station on you. You can change back to it if you want to.

Matt: nah it's fine. I want to keep it on this station a little while longer.

-after a few hours, Matt parks the Viper behind the wall that's in front of the school-

Matt: now we just have to wait for a little bit -looks out the windshield-

Kyouko: yeah. So who are we looking for?

Matt: her name is Homura Akemi; a perpetrator of a heist that occurred 2 years ago here in Mitakihara, guessing the Maze Bank that is located at the city center.

Kyouko: -to herself- Homura!? She is such a nice girl… but why the hell did she do that!?

Matt: we aren't going to cause too much noise or too much attention. We will follow her to where she lives, though. -Matt pulls out his handgun only halfway- and she has any goons on her, I'm always one step ahead.

Kyouko: eh!? Where did you get that!?

Matt: oh this Five Seven? I bought this gun.

Kyouko: but it's illegal to have a gun!

Matt: I bet if I gave you a handgun, you would end up shooting everyone that's on your hate list.

Kyouko: ek! Fine, you win -looks away-

Matt: that's why I bought another Five Seven -he gets out another one-

Kyouko: you gun nut! -she takes it- since I'm getting involved with this business, I might as well take it -looks away-

Matt: -chuckles a bit- we got ourselves a mortal sinner.

Kyouko: it doesn't matter anymore! I'll go to confessions after all of this is said and done!

Matt: sounds fair actually -looks forward and sees Homura Akemi walk out- shh, she's coming.

Kyouko: -stops talking and sees Homura walk to her Nissan March; whispers- so we're going to follow her or what?

Matt: yeah. We have to make it look like we aren't following her though. We'll stay 2 cars behind her. If she sees us follow her, she might catch on to what's happening.

Kyouko: where did you learn that, Liberty City?

Matt: as a matter of fact, yes.

Kyouko: I didn't mean it literally, idiot -looks away-

-as Homura drives off, he calls Dave; he starts to follow Homura-

Matt: Dave, we are now following Homura. She is in a metallic green Nissan March, her license plate reading 34-09.

Dave: copy that. I'll watch over from the stop lights. What street are you currently on?

Matt: Meiji Avenue. I'll keep you posted, out. -hangs up-

Dave: -looks over the cameras- looks like she's heading from Meiji Avenue down to the Chinatown District. Matt has to be careful out there… things might get ugly.

-as Homura stops her car next to a Chinese restaurant, Matt drives ahead-

Kyouko: aren't we going to park behind her!?

Matt: no. If we do that, it will be obvious that we were following her. We'll park it in the alley behind the building. That way, not only will we be able to catch up to her fast, but we can also have a quick getaway in case if everything doesn't go the way we wanted it to.

Kyouko: fine…

-after the car is parked, Matt and Kyouko get out of the car and enter the Chinese restaurant-

Matt: so this is where she decided to head to, huh?

Kyouko: appears so. -the Chinese restaurant appears to be named "Guangzhou Noodle"- kinda sounds wrong too…

Matt: it's China, okay? Chinese probably own the restaurant. But if they want to start a fight, all I will say is that they won't be Chinese enough to perform Kung Fu anymore.

Kyouko: -to herself- and the racism he has probably came from Los Santos or Liberty City

-Matt opens the door to the restaurant, Kyouko holding his hand-

Waiter: good evening, how many do you have with you?

Matt: only 2 people; me and my girl -Kyouko begins to blush-

Waiter: right this way -he leads them to a table-

Kyouko: -whispers- don't say that in public ever again…

Matt: why? Because it's true?

Kyouko: it is not! -some of the people look at her- well… not yet -looks away blushing; the two are then seated-

Homura: -sees Kyouko- oh my… she has a boyfriend already. I'm happy for her -smiles until a Triad stands in front of her-

Triad Goon: Homura, come with me.

Homura: oh… okay… -she stands up and follows the goon, Matt notices-

Matt: -whispers to Kyouko- I'll be right back. Gonna follow them.

Kyouko: -whispers back- okay. I'll be out here just in case.

Matt: roger that -he stands up and follows Homura-

-Homura and the Triad enters a backroom, the Triad locking the door behind them; Matt sneaks and hides behind the door-

Matt: -to himself- so this is where they led her? -he listens closely and hears only a few people talk in there- 3 people… this'll be a piece of cake -Kyouko moves quietly to Matt- what are you doing here? I thought you were going to keep watch outside.

Kyouko: change of plan -she gets out her Five Seven- I'm not going to leave you alone with these bastards.

Matt: sounds fair -chuckles a bit- we're going to breach in 3, are you ready?

Kyouko: -nods, Matt pulls the slide of his Five Seven as she agrees-

Matt: alright. 1… 2… 3! -he kicks the door open and points his gun at the Triads inside- hands in the air right now!

-the 3 Triads in the room and Homura look at Matt and Kyouko, Homura is shocked seeing Kyouko holding a gun pointing it at her-

Homura: K-Kyouko…?

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Matt's Dodge Viper GTS ACR 1996 Specs**

Model: Viper GTS ACR

Manufacture: Dodge

Model Year: 1999

Engine: 7.998 L (488.1 cu in) V10 OHV 450 bhp (336 kW; 456 PS)

Transmission: Borg Warner T-56 6-speed

Color: Black base with silver stripes

Top Speed: 319 km/h

Registration Number: 見滝原 543

ら 9-14


	6. Chapter 6 Caught Red Handed

**Chapter 6 Caught Red Handed**

-3 minutes prior to the breach-

Triad Goon 1: where the hell is the payment!? -he glares at Homura-

Homura: I don't have it…

Triad Goon 2: you're lying! You have the money but you just want to hold it for yourself! -he grabs Homura by the collar of her shirt-

Triad Goon 3: she's just wasting our time… let's just get rid of her. She haven't even gave us the payment for 3 fucking weeks!

Triad Goon 2: don't worry, that's what we will do -he throws her against the wall-

Homura: I just want to live a normal life… -she leans against the wall-

-just as Homura has given up hope, Matt and Kyouko kick the door down and they point their Five-Sevens at them-

Matt: hands in the air right now! -he points his gun at one of the Triads, Kyouko pointing her gun at Homura-

Homura: K-Kyouko…? -shocked to see Kyouko pointing a gun at her-

Matt: no false moves, everyone -one of the Triads begins to take out his gun-

Kyouko: Matt! -she points the gun at the Triad and fires the gun out of his hands-

Triad Goon 2: Ming, get the girl out of here!

Triad Goon 1: got it! -he pulls her by her hair, the other Triad starts to fire at Matt and Kyouko-Matt: get to cover! -he gets into cover, the Triad pulls Homura outside-

Homura: ow! Let go! -she punches the Triad in the stomach, causing him to let go-

Triad Goon 1: oof! -he falls forward, Homura starts to make a break for her car-

Matt: shit, we're pinned! -he starts to fire at the Triad, missing his shots-

Kyouko: I think I know where she ran off to! I'll follow her!

Matt: alright! -as Kyouko runs, Matt opens fire at the Triad, shooting him in the shoulder- got him! -he starts to follow Kyouko-

Homura: -runs to her car and opens the door, she tries to start the engine- come on, start! I just want to live a normal life! -as the engine starts, she floors the gas and drives away from the restaurant; Matt and Kyouko reach the Viper-

Matt: let's go! -he starts the engine and drives off, following Homura-

Homura: -looks back and sees Matt catching up- no! Get away from me! -she turns at the intersection, Matt still following her-

Kyouko: she's driving really recklessly! She's gonna get herself killed if she keeps doing this!

Matt: shit! And we need her alive!

-as Homura runs a red light, a semi-truck runs side-on into her car; Matt stops his car at the stop light-

Kyouko: Homura! -she gets out of the car and runs to the crushed Nissan March-

Matt: shit! -he gets out and follows Kyouko-

-Homura is knocked unconscious, blood running down from her forehead-

Kyouko: d-don't just stand there! Do something! She… she… she's dying! -starts to cry a bit-

Matt: shit… -he looks around- Kyouko, call Dave and get a police backup along with an ambulance here! -he tosses his phone to her-

Kyouko: g-got it! -she starts to call Dave, Matt ripping off a part of his shirt and covers her head with it-

Matt: we have to find a way to stop the bleeding! -several of the police cars already arrive along with an ambulance-

Kyouko: I know! -she holds the piece of the ripped shirt over Homura's head, Matt breaking the windscreen of the car- what are you doing!?

Matt: trying to get her out for Christ sake! Give me some help! -he tries to break the seat belt off of her-

Kyouko: alright! -she gets in and starts to pull her legs out- damn! Her feet are lodged here!

Homura: -slowly regains consciousness- K-Kyouko…?

Kyouko: hang in there! You'll be alright! -she finally pulls out her legs and holds onto her- Matt, we can pull her out!

Matt: alright! Let's get her outta there! -him and Kyouko successfully pull Homura out of the car, they lay her gently on the ground- shit man, are you alright?

Homura: -nods, looking at the sky- I'll be fine…

Matt: -sighs- thank god -he gets up and sees Dave running towards him-

Dave: what the hell happened?

Matt: she tried to make a run for it and ended up getting herself wounded. She'll be fine though.

Dave: what about the Triads?

Matt: dunno where they went. We were more focused on getting Homura than trying to handle the Triads.

Dave: well, at least Homura's okay. We'll take her in; she'll be safe with us.

Matt: alright. When will we start interrogating her?

Dave: after she recovers. By the time she's out of the hospital, it will be a day before Christmas, so we'll interrogate her after.

Matt: sounds fair enough actually -Matt looks at Kyouko, Homura is hugging her, crying- speaking of Christmas, I better get Sayaka and Kyouko a gift.

Dave: what about me? -laughs a bit, patting Matt's shoulder-

Matt: of course I'll get you one. You've stuck your neck out for me in Los Santos, can't just let that go unpaid -chuckles a bit and walks towards Kyouko, Homura looking at him-

Homura: it's you again… please, don't hurt me… I just wanted to…

Matt: hey, it's alright kid. Don't need to do anything for now. You're just going to be taken to the hospital okay?

Homura: oh… okay… please, after that… can I live my normal life…?

Matt: I need to know who was associated with the heist that occurred 2 years ago. Do you know who was with you?

Homura: only 2 people of the 3… I don't remember the other person's name… but the ones I know is Madoka and Mami… that's all…

Matt: can I get their last names too?

Homura: Kaname and Tomoe…

Matt: thanks… -he puts his hand over her head- and don't worry, you'll live the normal life soon enough -smiles at her as she gets carried into the ambulance-

Homura: -smiles back too, the doors close and the ambulance drives to the hospital-

Kyouko: -sobs a bit- I hope she gets better -hugs Matt tightly, crying on his shoulder-

Matt: -pats the back of her head lightly, hugging back- she will be… just don't worry about it okay?

Kyouko: -smiles a bit, tears still running down her eyes- okay… she's just been such a good person… why did she have to suffer…?

Matt: what do you mean? She robbed a bank with Madoka and Mami and this other figure.

Kyouko: but she changed after that! -she looks at Matt, crying more- she turned innocent after that heist! She told me it was supposed to be a secret that would only be shared between me and her! -she looks down crying-

Matt: -pushes her chin up, making Kyouko look into Matt's eyes; he wipes her tears away- listen, we aren't going to get her involved anymore with this crap, okay? If she wanted the normal life then she wouldn't have been involved with those Triads… what do you think of this?

Kyouko: I don't know… then again I heard a lot of rumors about these Triads… always asking for "protection" money, and then we don't even get offered protection at all…

Matt: now that is just straight out fucked up.

Kyouko: yeah… thank god me and Sayaka didn't get involved with their business. But Homura… -looks down-

Matt: I understand -pats her shoulder- lets at least talk to one of these two… let's talk to Madoka first, and then we will talk to Mami. This third person is kind of making me curious.

Kyouko: okay -she hugs Matt tightly, Matt is tempted to kiss her forehead-

Matt: let's just get going, okay? -looks down at Kyouko, putting his hand on her head-

Kyouko: yeah -wipes her tears away- I guess so -looks at Matt, smiling a bit-

-after a while, Matt and Kyouko make it to the Kaname Residence, Matt parking his car outside of the house-

Matt: well, here we are -looks at the house- the Kaname Residence. A total of 4 people are housed here. So shall we enter?

Kyouko: -nods and rings the bell that's outside of the gate-

Junko: -through the speaker- hello? Who is this?

Kyouko: a friend of Madoka. We want to check how she's doing.

Junko: oh, sure. I'll open the gates for you -she gets off of the intercom and heads to the gate- ah Kyouko! It's been a while -she hugs her-

Kyouko: I know, Mrs. Kaname -she hugs back too-

Matt: are you…

Kyouko: I am not!

Junko: oh? Who is he?

Matt: my name is Matt Kawasaki; former resident of Mitakihara. It's nice to meet you -bows deeply-

Junko: former resident, huh? Where did you go and for how long?

Matt: I've been at the United States for 5 years and roamed across a few cities; Las Venturas, Los Santos, Vice City and Liberty City.

Junko: so you're rich? Oh do come in! -she guides Matt and Kyouko in-

Matt: not necessarily…

Junko: then why do you have such a nice car outside?

Matt: point taken -laughs a bit-

Junko: by the way, anything you want to drink?

Matt: any alcohol?

Junko: sure. I just know you and I will get along just well -she goes to the kitchen and gets some sake and a glass-

Matt: thanks. Haven't had a good glass of sake in a while.

Kyouko: you drink too!?

Matt: oh come on, even the F.I.B. officers in LS drinks on the job -he pours some sake in the glass and drinks-

Junko: F.I.B.?

Matt: Federal Investigation Bureau; or shall I call the not-so-friendly government branch there is in America. Though I did hear pay's good -his phone rings, he looks at who it is; it's Michael- he's up this late? Shit, never thought he would be. Hey, can you guys give me a minute?

Junko: friend from the U.S.?

Matt: more like father-in-law -he goes to the restroom of their house and answers his phone- hello? You're speaking to Matt K.

Michael: hey Matt, how's Mitakihara going for you?

Matt: fairly good actually; Triad attacked me, have a crush on a girl already and I'm already involved with F.I.B. bullshit. What else is there not to love in this city?

Michael: and I thought you left the U.S. to get away from that…

Matt: can't be helped really. Besides, Dave has a lead on where the Triad leader might be. Right now, we're questioning some people to see if they know.

Michael: well, wish you the best of luck.

Matt: by the way, what are you doing up this late?

Michael: nothing, just doing stuff… some work, you know? -Matt hears a Japanese person in the background- what? Goddammit, not you again!

Matt: where are you?

Michael: at the house! Hey, fuck off with those advertisements!

Matt: doesn't sound like you're at your house. Sounds like you're out in the streets in Japan.

Michael: listen, I'll talk to you later. I'll see you soon, bye -he hangs up-

Matt: what the hell was that all about? -he puts his phone away and exits the restroom, Madoka is in front of him-

Madoka: umm… you are…?

Matt: uhh… -looks down at her-

Junko: oh, Madoka! That guys a friend of Kyouko. Kyouko said she wanted to check up on you with him.

Matt: and see your daughter for a minute or 2.

Madoka: about?

Matt: you'll see. I want to talk to you in private though.

Madoka: oh… okay.

Junko: and if he does anything naughty, beat him down! -laughs-

Matt: and here I thought Trevor was the sick-minded fucker… let's just get this over with. Let's talk this over in your room.

Madoka: o-okay… -she goes into her room with Matt and Kyouko-

Matt: so -locks the door- I got a few questions for you about what happened 2 years ago.

Madoka: 2 years ago? What about it?

Kyouko: about the heist you, Homura and Mami pulled off.

Madoka: h-how the hell did you know about that! -she goes to her drawer and gets out a Smith & Wesson M29 and points it at Matt-

Kyouko: -gets out her Five-Seven and points it at Madoka- don't move a muscle, Madoka.

Madoka: you wouldn't shoot even if you wanted to!

Matt: you're right -he pulls out his handgun and points it at Madoka- but I would fire for her.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Matt's Full Profile**

Name: Matt Kawasaki

Age: 21

Color(s): Red and Black

Birthday: August 22

Gender: Male

Likes: Electronic Music, sports motorcycles, super cars, Kyouko Sakura, guns

Dislikes: going full retard

Rap Sheet: Pulling off Heists in the U.S.

Multiple Murders

Multiple Robberies

Multiple Hijackings

Insurance Fraud

Description: The main protagonist of the crossover. He attempts to both fight the law and work alongside the law, making him neutral for the most part. He has a personality in which he wants to kill every Triad that was involved with the murder of his parents. He is, for the most part, kind and somewhat forgiving of those who oppose him. Matt also has a crush on Kyouko Sakura and even his cousin, Sayaka.


End file.
